Miss Wong and Dr Glow
by LonelyArtist
Summary: Amy buys an alternate to steroids to make her stronger. It has a peculiar side-affect and she becomes more masculine than she expected! Slash and Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama. Matt Groening and David X. Cohen are the producers. Fox Network is the original owner. Comedy Central now owns it. I think.

_This story has slash. I will not tell you whom amongst, just a warning. _The Hot Chick_ and_ Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _inspire this story._ _I do not own either of those, either. Even though the Futurama movies were _amazing_, pretend neither happened. This relates to the television series only. I know the characters are sort of out-of-character, but I tried my best. This is my first Futurama story, though I have been a fan forever. I have just never gotten the courage to try to do it justice. Until now._

Another note: I think Amy lives on Earth, but in this one, she lives on Mars.

Yet Another Note: I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed this story, whether it's positive or not. Even if you think "Ugh, this is so boring I can't read the rest..." please tell me so. Write a review and tell me exactly where you got bored or whatever so I know how to fix it! Thank you so much!

**Miss Wong and Dr. Glow**

**Chapter One**

"Shopping, shopping, shopping!" Amy Wong skipped happily through Mars Inter-Planet Mall, carrying about three stuffed shopping bags in each hand. "Oh I love it so much!" She set her bags down on a bench and bent her right arm back and forth a few times. "This is starting to wear out my arms, though."

She rolled up her sleeve. All up and down her arm (and her left arm, too) was a metal casing. She tapped it. "These things don't even work. They're supposed to make carrying shopping bags _easier_, but instead they only make me sweat."

She ripped them out of her sweat suit and stuffed the metal sleeves into one of her bags. Then she grasped the bags and hefted them off the bench.

She promptly fell over.

Amy looked around at all the things she had bought rolling about on the floor next to her. "Darn it!" She cried. "They were heavier than I thought!" She sat up. "But at least I'm not sweating anymore!"

She picked up all her things and put them back in the bags. She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. "I'm just not as strong as I'd like to be. I should have brought Peeves to help me. But I wanted so much to do this on my own."

She looked up. "Feeling weak?" She nodded at the sign taped to the window of the store across from her. "Well then come inside!"

"I dunno," Amy thought, "these things usually turn out to be scams."

"Welcome, little lady, what can I do for you!" Amy found herself inside and confronted by the (very short) sales man of the store.

"You can make this quick. I left my bags outside."

"You have nothing to worry about!"

"Why shouldn't I worry?"

The man gave a big grin. "Somebody already stole your bags!"

Amy cursed some explicative language in Martian-Chinese. She pulled out her cell phone. "Higgins! I've been robbed," the butler that was positioned (named Higgins) said something back. "Look, I don't _care_ how many of the bodyguards are in the bathroom. There is a GPS in each of the bags! Track them down!" She hung up smartly and put the thumb-sized phone back into the pocket in her belt.

The man nodded. "You seem to be able to take care of yourself. Why do you need our services?"

"I'm not sure I do, actually," Amy responded. "I'm not able to do a lot of physical things, though, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes." A glint shone in the man's eye. "I know what you mean." He straightened up and came almost to eye level with Amy. "What you need is one of our medicines."

Amy hummed in thought, "I dunno. Will it make me stronger?"

"Most definitely it will. If you take it before you go to bed, you will be stronger the entire next day."

"It sounds worth a try. How much is it?"

The man smiled and bowed a little. "Your first sample is free. It is good for only one night. If you like it, you can come back and buy bottles worth ten nights each for twenty dollars."

"Okay, I'll give it a try!"

--

"Amy, could you help me with these boxes?"

"Coming, Leela!" Amy got up from the conference table and took a last chug of her triple-double caffeine-free caffeinated coffee simulation. Leela had already hefted a box onto her shoulder and was carrying it up the ramp into the Planet Express ship. Amy picked one of the boxes up. She grunted under the weight. "What's in here, bricks?"

Leela looked back at Amy. "Um, I think they're outdated lap-top computers that Mom is donating to Opus Nine."

"Well, they're heavy!"

Leela set her box down and walked down the ramp. She took one side of the box. "Let me help you."

--

Amy's day had gone much the same way until she got to her apartment. She sat down on her bed, dejected. "I'm such a weakling!" she sobbed. "The others think I'm strong because I can get Bender to do what I want with just a tug of his arm. But I'm not. I just know that one of his wires has a short in it!"Bender always did what she said for fear of her scrambling his hard drive.

Amy picked up the little bottle of potion medicine that she had bought earlier that day. "To drink or not to drink; that, I'm afraid, is the question." She sighed. "I don't want to develop a dependency, like I've heard so much about. Though I suppose if I'm going to be addicted to anything, it may as well be something that makes me stronger."

With that, she drank down the sample.

--

"Good morning Mars!" Amy woke with a start to her radio alarm. "It's a beautiful morning today, and I think we should all go out and enjoy it! I know I would like to. The smog is a particularly nice shade of lavender and the toxic waste in the gutters are glowing nicely. But I'm stuck in this environment controlled studio and…"

Amy yawned and turned up the radio to go through her morning routine to Duncan and CJ in the Martian Morning. She sat up. _I feel stronger already_, she thought.

Amy stepped out of bed and felt for her slippers with her feet. She finally got them on, though it was tough work because they seemed much smaller than before. She walked to her bathroom and opened the door.

"Amah, help me!" Amy found herself calling for her nurse of long ago. It was just instinct. "There's a man in my bathroom!" She blinked and walked closer. It was the mirror. "Oh my God, what do I do?" She touched the smooth silver and glass. "That's me. What wrath has been wrought?"

Amy rushed out of the bathroom and picked up the vial of potion that he had taken the night before. He read the small print on the label.

"Warning: May cause gender change. If this occurs, do not panic. It should reverse itself at the same time medicine wears off. If it does not reverse in 24 hours, consult a doctor."

Amy scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. "Oh. I see how it is." He checked his calendar. "Well, I don't have work today, anyway. I can just wait it out here."

"Today we have a special guest." Amy sat down on her bed. There was nothing to do but listen to the radio anyway. "This is Mr. Eek, a special investigator on new drugs for young adults. Mr. Eek?"

"Yes, thank you, CJ. There seems to be a new medicine out there. It increases strength, but it is not steroids. It's a new medicine that has only a one-day effect." Amy turned the sound up.

"And people are taking this to become stronger?"

"Actually no, that's not what is found appealing! It seems to have a strange side effect of changing the person's gender for only about 24 hours."

Amy got up and went back to the mirror in his bathroom. "This is a trendy thing to do?" He dared to look down at the crotch area for the first time that morning. His pink nighty barely covered it. "I suppose this could be fun. If it doesn't wear off tomorrow, I'll panic."

Amy went back out to his bedroom and went through his dresser and closet. He found a Mars University sweatshirt that had been bought too large and a pair of an ex boyfriend's jeans. The boxers that he picked out had belonged to Fry.

Amy went to the full-length mirror in his closet to examine his features further. His face still had the Chinese features of his family, and the hair of yesterday was still in a girlish style. There was a freckling of facial hair on his upper lip and chin. He was not a muscular man, but had a slender waist and a chest to match. It was, however, stronger than the female version, and supported no bosoms. The legs were thin but strong and the feet were much bigger than they had been before. Amy rolled up a pant leg to examine the legs. They were still smooth from the shaving the night before.

Amy went into the bathroom. "I have to do something about this hair." He repressed a giggle at the voice. It was slightly lower than it was as a girl's voice. It was not extremely masculine; it had a nice-boy sound to it. Amy pulled out a hairbrush. "I don't want to cut it, because then I'll have short hair as a girl." He resolved to brushing it out and buying a skater hat later to cover it.

--

Amy got his way to downtown Mars and to the clothing store. He had taken one of Mr. Wong's many hover-cars. At the store, he bought himself some trendier clothes. These included the cap to cover his hair, a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt with a brown leather jacket and a pair of better-fitting jeans, as well as a pair of basic men's shoes.

The female sales clerk smiled when she saw him walk out of the dressing room. "My," she said. "You have a taste in clothes. You like nice, Mr.…?"

Amy blushed and stuttered for a moment. He resolved just to reverse his name. "Ah… it's Yma Gnow."

She tilted her head. "Ira Glow. I like it."

"Actually--" "Ira" stopped. It sounded better. "Never mind, I mean. I'd like to wear these out, if it's alright."

The sales clerk nodded. "Oh of course it's okay, Mr. Glow! Right this way!"

After Ira had purchased the clothing, he walked out into the Martian sunlight. He breathed in a whiff of the polluted air. "Ah. I think male lungs are larger than female lungs."

He hopped in his daddy's car and drove off to the Interplanetary Highway. He was going to Earth.

--

Fry was at the park, feeding the owls. He laughed when they tackled each other over little pieces of bread.

He looked up to see a strange man standing over him. He looked like an emo kid, complete with a teenager's cap and baggy clothes. But he was in his late twenties. "Um…hi."

"Hello, Fry." The man lowered his sunglasses to look closer at Fry.

"How do you know my name? Am I under arrest? I swear I wasn't feeding these owls!"

The man laughed. He stuck out a hand. "The name's Ira. I'm a big fan of Planet Express."

"What?"

"Well, sure! I've read about your exploits. You guys saved Earth from Omicron Persei Nine when they couldn't watch the finale of their favorite show. And you saved all the Bugallo of the Wong Ranch!"

"You can actually read about us? Where?"

"Can you show me Planet Express?"

--

"Hey, guys, we've got a fan!"

Leela set her monocle and book down on the conference table. "What?"

Fry led his visitor in. "That's what I said!"

He and his guest, a man that dressed too young for his age, sat across from Leela.

Leela pushed her book aside. "So. Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm Ira Glow."

"What do you do for a living, Ira?"

"Why?"

Leela kept a sturdy face. "Because."

"Um…nothing right now. It's, um, hard for someone with a Ph.D. in, err, Philosophy to get a job that matches to their…education."

Leela nodded. "You're a doctor, then?"

"I guess."

Leela stood up. "You're perfect."

"For what?"

"I'm going to another function at the Orphanarium. I need an escort. You seem decent. At least you have an education."

"I do? Oh. Right. Do I have a say in this?"

"You say you're a fan of Planet Express, right? Maybe I'll give you my autograph. So, will you come with me? Meet me here at eight o'clock. Sharp."

"Uh, right."

Leela started to walk out the door. Fry called after her. "But Leela! I wanted to escort you! I have a job, you know!"

Leela turned and sighed. "Yes, but Delivery Boy won't do much to impress my old 'friends.'"

--

Ira was now at a clothing store in New New York. He had to find something somewhat formal. He wound up with just a basic suit with a white button-up shirt to go along with it. He bought a pair of shiny black shoes and decided that he'd have to get his hair cut. He couldn't wear it up in a cap today.

After the haircut, he walked out to his father's car, rubbing his now-short hair. He sighed, and threw the old clothes into the backseat, climbing into the driver's seat after them. _I can't believe I got pushed into a date with Leela. It's so creepy!_ He started the car and checked the mirrors. _I could just not show but then I'd have to deal with Leela being all upset when I got back to work tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to get through this._ He checked his watch. _Seven thirty. Well, I should probably pick up some flowers or something. Leela's been going on about this function for a week now. Some sort of dance or something._ He sighed again. _After tonight, I'm definitely not going to think of this again._

Ira eventually got to the Planet Express building, where Leela had told him to meet her. He had a couple daisies for her, to make her happy. Leela could get emotional about the most trivial things. He stepped out of the car to find Leela already standing at the steps. He checked his watch again. _Eight ten. Is she really that impatient?_

"I thought I said 'sharp,' Glow."

Ira grinned sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, Ms. Leela." He looked up at her. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and had her hair down, instead of in the usual ponytail. "You really look nice, Leela." He reached through his car window to get the two flowers. "I brought you these." He took a few steps closer to the stairs and handed them to her.

Leela blushed, causing Ira to feel queasy, and took the flowers. "Wow. Thank you, Ira. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just didn't think you actually wanted to come."

Ira felt guilty. "What made you think that?"

"Well, you didn't seem too eager. And you looked nervous."

Ira smiled. "Never. Come on, you need to give me directions."

--

"And who's _your _escort, Leela?" Leela's classmates from the Orphanarium were questioning her. "If a person with just one eye could get one, that is." They all laughed at that.

"Actually, my escort is a very nice gentleman named Dr. Ira Glow." Leela presented her date to them.

They all examined him closely.

"Huh. Well, what do you do, Glow? Brain surgery?"

Ira smiled politely. "I'm not that kind of doctor. I--"

Leela panicked and grabbed his shoulder. "He's a Philosopher. A _professional_ philosopher. Tell them one of your philosophies, Ira honey." She spoke this through gritted teeth. No matter how nice this kid had turned out, he still wasn't familiar enough for Leela to comfortably call him "honey."

"Ah…I think that our society is very shallow when it comes to new ideas. Excuse me, Leela; I need to go use the la--men's room."

Leela nodded. "Okay, Ira. Get me some punch on your way back." She looked back and watched as he walked in the way of the restrooms and noticed that he swayed his hips differently than most men.

She was interrupted from her observation when one of the ladies asked, "So what? He gets that idea and gets money?"

Leela laughed gently. "Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" She took a sip of her martini to calm her nerves. She didn't like lying to these people; it sunk her down to their level.

A few minutes later, Ira came back. He handed Leela a cup of punch that had probably expired about a year ago. "Here, Leela. I got you the punch."

Leela smiled sheepishly. "Thank you." She drank it down in one gulp, hoping that someone had spiked it by then. "Let's go sit down, Ira. These heels aren't comfortable to stand too long in."

Ira glanced at the shoes. "Well, no wonder. Only Lighting Brand Heels for Women offer comfort and beauty at the same time."

Leela was suddenly very suspicious. "Are you a salesman?"

"Um, no. I just have a lot of sisters."

"I see."

They took a seat at one of the moldy tables set up in the gym. Leela took out a pocket mirror and examined her teeth. "Ish. I think I have sand from that punch stuck in my teeth."

"Your teeth are really pretty, Leela. I had never noticed."

Leela glanced over at Ira. "Well you haven't known me very long. I wouldn't expect that you would have." She turned to face him. "I should say that I'm really grateful you did this for me, Ira. Fry would have loved to take me, but other than him I don't know who else would want to be seen with me. You must be really embarrassed to be seen with a Cyclops mutant girl who's almost thirty. You're a really great person."

This made Ira blush slightly. "No, it's okay. I know you're a really nice person. You wouldn't hurt anybody unless they deserved it."

Leela leaned forward and put her arms on the table, crossing her hands in front of her. "That's an interesting thing to say about a girl, Ira. What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"I know a coworker of yours pretty well. Amy Wong?"

"Yeah. She says that about me?"

Ira grinned. "Yeah. She says sometimes your superiority is annoying, but she really appreciates you as a mentor. And sometimes she's jealous of your figure."

"My figure?" Leela was taken aback. The juxtaposition of her ability and her figure startled her. "But she's so thin and perfect!"

"Yes, but she says she looks in the mirror and sees nothing but a teenager's shape. A very good-looking teenager, but not very womanly. She says it makes it hard for people to take her seriously."

"Really?"

Ira nodded with a very serious look on his face. He was leaning forward, as if to make sure that Leela heard and understood. "Yes. But yours is filled out. Not really in a fat way, but in a way that says, 'I'm a woman. Not some teenager, but a woman. Respect me.' And it's a nice woman's figure, too."

Leela smiled and ran a hand down her hair. The way Ira had phrased that made it hard to determine if it was good- or bad-natured. "Really? Is that in her words or yours?"

This made Ira blush so ferociously that he leaned back and touched his face. This was also in a way very unlike most men. "Mine, I suppose."

"Thank you, Ira. I really appreciate that."

He bit his lip for a moment, and then leaned forward again. "You deserve it, Leela. You really do."

--

Leela was sitting in the passenger's seat of Ira's car. Ira was in the seat opposite her, hands white-knuckling the steering wheel. "So, where do you want me to drop you off, Leela? Planet Express?"

Leela checked her pocket book and noticed that she didn't have enough for taxi fare, but didn't want to wait for a bus. "Actually, if it's not any trouble, it would be nice if you could drop me off at my apartment. It's not much further."

Ira nodded. "Sure." He checked his watch. "I'll have to speed a little, though, if that's alright with you."

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" Leela put an arm on the back of her seat. "You don't have another date, do you?"

Ira's jaw visibly tensed, even in the dark of the night. "No. I, I mean, my, um, my roommates, they, um, they lock the doors soon. If I don't get back in time, I'm locked out of the house for the entire night."

Leela didn't really believe that, but she decided not to push. She turned back around and watched out the windshield.

With Leela's directions, Ira eventually got to her apartment building. "Here you are, Leela. Have a good night."

Leela leaned back in through his window. "You aren't going to walk me to my room?"

Ira sputtered. "You want me to?"

"Yes. I really would."

Ira unfastened his seatbelt (Click it or Ticket, kids!) and opened the car door. He walked with Leela through the apartment lobby and to her door.

Leela stopped before opening the door. "You know, the last person I had here was Fry. But we never did anything. He just got less charming all of a sudden, and I kicked him out."

Ira gulped and nodded nervously. "Yeah. Well, goodnight, Leela."

Leela was disappointed that Ira didn't offer to come in, but she was too embarrassed to bring it up herself. The kid looked a few years younger than her, and she was just one of those girls that thought it was immoral to seduce younger men. She unlocked her door and started in.

"Leela, wait." Leela looked back at Ira. His face was a dark red and he was looking intently at a spot on the carpet. He was breathing very heavily, and looked as if he was trying to make the decision of a lifetime. He forced himself to look at her eye, but then looked down again in a hurry. "Um, I was wondering, if, that is if it's okay with you, if I could, you know…kiss you?"

Leela's heart broke. The boy looked as if he'd never been on a date with a woman before. He was such a poor sap. But something about that just made her insides turn to mush…in a good way. "Of course you may, Ira. You didn't even have to ask!"

Ira coughed. Leela closed her eyes and opened her mouth ever-so-slightly. But all she got was a peck on the cheek. She opened her eyes to see Ira a few inches from her face, eyebrows terribly furrowed but eyes terribly focused on her.

"What is it, Ira?"

He took a step back again. "I don't know. But you're just--you're so beautiful. I had never seen this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I should do!"

Leela's moral code went out the window. "You should come inside with me."

--

Ira awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. He turned to his side and saw the back of a familiar head. _Oh my God. I'm in Leela's bed._ He put a hand to his mouth. He felt no chin hair. _Oh my God I'm a woman again._

Amy rolled out of bed and dropped to the floor. She heard Leela stirring, but the sound settled after a moment. She peeked over the side of the bed to see Leela now facing her direction but luckily still sleeping. Amy grabbed Ira's clothes and ran out of the apartment.

Luckily, the hall was empty, as it was still very early in the morning. Amy cursed bitterly realizing she had left the watch in Leela's room. She pulled on the clothes.

She then cursed again. She had just slept with one of her best friends and coworkers.

She heard a voice from inside. "Ira? Ira, where are you?"

Amy took off down the hall and turned a corner, bolting down the stairs and out the building before anyone could identify her.

Amy climbed into her father's car and drove a few miles away. She parked in a library parking lot and turned the ignition off.

She sat there for a full minute without moving. Then she screamed. She screamed with closed teeth and banged her head against the steering wheel twice. She sat back up and screeched with open mouth at the ceiling of the car.

"What have I done?!" She ran both hands across her face and through her hair, which had kept the haircut she had given Ira the day before. This had all started as a joke. She had just wanted to go to Planet Express and maybe get a laugh or two with her coworkers not knowing who she was. Then she had been wrapped into that date with Leela. She only agreed to make her happy. Maybe it would keep Leela from moping around so much. But now what? Now Leela had awoken to an empty space next to her where there had once been a man. If she had thought she was a woman who could never get sex before (never mind Zapp Branigan or the occasional Cyclops), now she would go around thinking that sleazy men used her and left her.

"And it was me!" Amy started to cry. Real tears started running down her face. "_I _left her!" She continued to bawl for about a half an hour until she finally got a hold of herself. She mopped up her tears and started the car again. She drove back to the Interplanetary Highway back to Mars.

Arriving at her apartment, Amy closed the door and started to undress. She checked once more to make sure she really was female again. She was. She took off Ira's clothes and put on a sweat suit. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. But she didn't cry. She just had to think things over.

What had happened? Amy certainly didn't want to have sex with Leela. Or at least she didn't now. And she hadn't last night, either. But she had wanted to kiss her, she remembered that distinctly. There had been something in the back of her head telling her not to, but she didn't listen. Amy didn't want to kiss Leela this morning. But she had last night.

Amy looked back at the clock on her nightstand. She had to be at Planet Express soon.

After a shower and some breakfast, Amy tackled her hair. It was short now. She had things to make it long again, but she didn't really want to use them. She took out a comb and smoothed her bangs out. She put some instant straightener in the rest.

After Amy had finished her morning routine, she returned her father's car and got back in her own. She headed down to work.

Even though Leela was usually at Planet Express by then, Amy didn't hear any sobbing when she got there. The doors opened for her, and she saw Leela sitting on the reception desk, looking through some papers. Without looking up, Leela greeted Amy. "Good morning, Amy!"

Amy came in and set her purse down by the shoes. "Hi, Leela. What are you doing?"

Leela glanced up, and then went back to the papers. "The professor asked me to see if there's any legal way to make Zoidberg pay for working here. I haven't had much luck. Unless Zoidberg kills someone, I don't think it'll work." She set the papers down and looked up at Amy more carefully. "You got your hair cut," she said matter-of-factly.

Amy nodded without smiling. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Leela's eye narrowed suspiciously. "I don't know. It reminds me too much of someone else's."

Amy gulped. "Whose?"

Leela sighed and hopped off the desk, heading for the elevator with Amy. "Some guy I went out with last night."

Amy skipped slightly to keep up with Leela's fast stride. "It didn't go well, I take it?"

"No. He slept with me and was gone this morning. He said he knows you. Ira Glow?"

Amy and Leela got in the elevator and pressed the button. "Ira? I can't believe he'd do something like that. There must have been a good reason."

Leela rolled her eye. "Maybe there was. But he shouldn't have agreed to come in if he knew he'd have to leave." The doors opened again and they walked through the hall into the television room. The sat down on the couch. "He was such a nerdy kid, too. He asked me _permission_ to kiss me. Then he kissed me on the cheek. Right after that, we were rolling around in bed together!"

Amy's face grew hot. "Ouch. That's…that's pretty nerdy, alright."

Leela nodded and turned the television on. They watched a half-hour of news until Fry and Bender wandered in. "Hey, chumpettes, what's your problem _this _morning?" Fry laughed obnoxiously.

"Leela had boy trouble," Amy said.

"I told you that guy was no good," Fry scolded, sitting on the coffee table across from Leela.

Leela pushed him off. "No you didn't."

Fry sat up from the carpet. "Well, I was thinking it." He rubbed his head. "I mean, come on, Leela! Aren't women supposed to be mind readers?"

"No! And frankly, I don't think this is any of your business. Yours either, Amy." With that, she crossed her arms and turned to face out the window, not talking anymore.

Fry stood up. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Leela. I didn't mean to upset you." When that didn't issue a reply, he glanced at his watch. "Well, the Professor and Hermes should be here soon. I'm going to stop over at the Convenience Hub for a few beers. You want to come with, Bender?"

Bender gave a belch and plopped down on the couch next to Amy. "Nah, that's okay, buddy. I'd rather stay here and watch Leela pout." Leela sighed and rolled her eye. "You go on without me."

Amy stood up. "I'll go with you, Fry."

Walking the chilly distance between Planet Express and the Convenience Hub, Amy decided that she needed to get the previous day's experience off her chest. "Hey, Fry. Can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess so. What's up?"

"You know that Ira guy Leela went out with last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He slept with her."

Fry didn't look too happy about that, as Amy had expected. "Okay. So?"

"Well, he wasn't there when she woke up."

This seemed to distress Fry even more. "Oh. Well, no wonder she's upset. Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Amy sighed. "No." She didn't know if telling Fry what she had done was such a good idea, but she knew that if she didn't tell somebody, she'd go crazy. Maybe Fry would just think it was one of his crazy dreams in a day or so. "No, it wasn't."

"Well, then what?"

Amy chewed at her bottom lip. "This is really hard to say. Can we sit down?"

Fry and Amy sat down on a bench. "Amy, what is it? What's wrong?"

Amy let out a huge sigh. "I'm Ira."

Fry coughed. "What?"

"I bought some sort of medicine to make me stronger, and it turned me into a guy. It turned me into Ira."

Fry turned to look straight ahead at the street. He watched the road for a moment, and then spoke without turning back to Amy. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He turned back to her. "So you had sex with Leela?"

Amy looked down at her lap, but stayed facing Fry. "I don't really know. It didn't feel like me. I felt like a different person."

Fry nodded. "Mm. Hey, after work, let's go to wherever you got that stuff. I'll help you talk to the guy who sold it to you if you want."

"I don't really know what you could say, but that would be really nice, Fry."

--

Fry rode up with Amy to the Mars Inter-Planet Mall. They stepped into the store where Amy had bought the magical medicine she had told him about.

An undersized salesman came up to them. He smiled greatly when he saw Amy. "I know who you are, little lady! Did the medicine work out as you wanted it to?" Fry jumped slightly when Amy rushed at the guy and picked him up by the shirt collar. The man beamed even wider. "I can see it has!"

Amy shook him a little. "You didn't tell me it would turn me into a man!"

The man stopped smiling. He was set down, and he dusted off his shirt. "Oh, I see. You are one of those many affected in that way."

Fry stepped forward. "Many? You mean this happens to most people?"

The man nodded. "Yes. In fact," he laughed, "that's its intended result!"

Amy's face grew red with anger. "What? It was listed as a warning! As if it were a side-effect!"

The man shrugged. "Well, not very many people would be interested in it if they knew it would change their gender. But we've noticed that many people liked the effect of it after they had tried it, and we continue to sell."

Amy crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "But this went too far! I slept with a woman!"

"Congratulations!" When neither Fry nor Amy smiled back with the salesman, he corrected himself. "I'm very sorry. But I can explain. You see, this change is more than just the physical appearance. It also changes the hormonal balance and brain chemistry. You changed, to the very chromosomes, into a man. Thus, your lusting would have changed as well. It goes farther than that, too. You change into a different person. You retain all the same memories, but the two different genders do not control each other. Thus, as a man, you will remember being a woman, but that woman will not control you. And vice-versa."

Fry noticed Amy actually seemed to lighten up at that remark. "Really?" she asked, smiling now. "I knew it!" She turned to Fry. "_I _didn't really sleep with her, Fry! Ira did!" She turned to the salesman. "I'd like to buy a bottle, please."

Fry was shocked. "Amy!"

Amy handed over the money and took a bottle in return. "What? I can't help it! Now that I know that it wasn't me who hurt Leela, there's no harm in taking some more. It was just such a rush! It really was a pleasurable experience. Not the Leela thing specifically, but the feeling of being in somebody else's body."

Fry shook his head. "I can't believe you, Amy. Come on. Let's get out of here."

The salesman stopped him. "May I interest the gentlemen in some?"

Fry scowled. "No. I don't have enough money, anyway."

He pulled out a little vial from his pocket. "Free sample!"

--

Fry was a sucker for free stuff. He and Amy found themselves at her apartment, contemplating if they should drink the medicine or not. Amy set hers down on the nightstand. They were sitting on her bed, facing each other. "I don't think I should take it tonight. I have to be at work tomorrow. But you and Bender have a day off tomorrow, right? Since Leela and the Professor are repairing the ship?"

"Why do you have to be there?"

"I'm the intern, remember? I have to stuff like make them coffee and cook them lunch, as well as help Hermes organize his papers."

"Weird. Yeah, I do have the day off. But I don't want to take this by myself."

"It'd be better if I stayed me, anyway. I can get you into the building. You can be one of my classmates."

"I suppose. But I can't. I don't have any girly clothes."

Amy grinned. "Stay over night! You can borrow some of mine! I do have more than just pink jumpsuits."

"That'd be weird."

"Just do it! Please! It's so much fun, you have to believe me."

--

Fry woke up on Amy's couch the next morning. He blinked a few times and then remembered why he was there. His hands went to his chest. There were two nice, round breasts where had once been only flat skin. He jumped off the couch and ran to Amy's room. Amy was fast asleep, hugging her pillow. "Amy!" Fry coughed instinctively, thinking at first that his now-higher voice had just cracked.

Amy opened her eyes. She saw Fry standing in the doorway and grinned. "You look beautiful, Fry."

The two got to work picking out clothes for Fry. They eventually settled on something pretty basic so as not to make Fry too uncomfortable. Amy picked out an orange cami undershirt. Fry's new bosoms weren't terribly impressive, so this would allow her to go bra-less. She also picked out a basic leather jacket to wear over that.

"You can just be a tomboy if you want, Fry. You can wear your own jeans and, if you want, your own boxers."

Fry nodded. "I think that'll work out the best. Um, what should I call myself?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Pelly Year."

"Why?"

"Well, I came up with my name by reversing it and then creating something that sounded more real than that. Pelly Year sounds more normal than Pillihp Yrf."

Year shrugged. "I guess."

Year allowed herself to be driven down to Planet Express and showed off. "I'm not so sure about this, Amy."

"Just remember that you're in my Martian Sympathy class this semester. That's how we met. Do you want to be a lesbian?"

Year's face got hot. "I don't think so. I wouldn't know how to pull it off."

Amy laughed. "Okay, so you're straight. Then, word of advice? Stay two arm's lengths from Hermes. His hands get around."

Year shuddered. "Okay. What else?"

"Hmm…do you want to be single or have a boyfriend? Engaged? Married?"

"Single, I guess."

Amy laughed again. "You're really putting yourself on the line, you know."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

They got to Planet Express and Amy pulled up along the curb. She turned to face Year. "Let's see what we can do with your hair. I was kind of assuming you'd go with lesbian, so I left it as was. But you won't get by with this."

Year waited patiently as Amy brushed her hair out into kind of a trendy short-hair style. She also endured it as Amy pulled out a stick of laser-eyeliner and scorched dark accents on her eyes.

When Amy was satisfied with her work, the two women exited the vehicle and entered the Planet Express building.

Leela was already working on the ship when they got there. She saw Amy and her friend and gave an extra hard clank to the ship's exterior. "What is this? Take a friend to work week?"

"Oh, don't be so bitter, Leela. I figured with a short staff today, I could bring somebody to entertain me. This is Year."

"Year?" Leela took a rag and wiped her hands down. "Is that a first or last name?"

Year spoke for herself. "Last. My first name is Pelly."

Leela snorted. "With a handle like that, I'd probably go with my surname, too."

"You already do, Turanga."

Leela gave Amy a glare and turned back to her work.

"I guess she doesn't really want to talk, Year. Let's go to the front room. I need to sort through some papers."

Year was pretty disappointed that she couldn't talk with Leela, but she followed. The two spent the rest of the day just talking at the reception desk. Year felt herself more interested in what Amy had to say for a change. All the talk about clothes and boys kind of excited her.

Then they got a visitor. "Leela!" A familiar voice came crashing through the door. "Your sugar-daddy's here to take you out on the town!"

Amy didn't even look up from her papers. "Hi, Zapp."

Zapp looked around. Year felt slightly exposed, sitting on top of the desk. She wished she were sitting behind the desk at a chair like Amy was. "Where is Leela?"

Amy flipped a page over, examining its contents. "Not in this room, obviously."

Zapp's eyes focused in on Year. "And who is this?"

Year forced herself to make eye contact. "I'm Pelly Year. And you are?"

Zapp strode into the room and put a hand on the desk. He leaned in to Year. "The father of your future children."

Amy looked up. "Um, Zapp, there's something you should know…"

Year looked down at her "classmate." "Hey, no. Let me have some fun with this," she whispered. She turned back to Zapp. "And what if I'm barren?"

Zapp smiled devilishly. "Honey, I could impregnate a rock."

Year almost spat trying to hold down her laughter. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes. Come to dinner with me. I'd like to know what kind of things get put in your mouth."

Year's stomach rumbled right on cue. She hadn't had any food since lunch. "Amy? You think I should?"

Amy gave Year a knowing look. "You do what you need to do, Year."

--

Year only vaguely remembered going to dinner when she was lying in Zapp Branigan's bed, kissing the owner. _What am I doing?_ Year couldn't help scolding herself as Zapp's large gut pushed down on her own thin waistline, his hands feeling up and down her back. _I'm still fully clothed, at least. I should get out of here while I still can. _But when Zapp's tongue pushed into her mouth, she sort of forgot about that.

--

Zapp awoke the next morning with a very pleasant feeling all over him. He turned to his right and saw the back of the beautiful red-headed woman he had taken the innocence from the night before. The figure squirmed a bit in sleep. He put a hand on that beautiful back. The stirring froze instantly. Year put a pillow over her face before Zapp could look over her shoulder at her.

Zapp smiled to himself. "You're very lucky, young lady. You spent the night in a government spaceship with a highly awarded government official. A government official that has men at his beck-and-call." When Year didn't move, Zapp frowned. "Well, I'll go tell the chefs to cook us breakfast. You stay here, my dear, and I'll bring you up the rarest, most delicious morning breakfast in the Cosmos.

He left, but when he came back with a tray of scrambled space-eggs, Year was gone.

--

"Coming!" Amy pulled on a robe and put her slippers on. Someone was pounding on her door, anxious to come in. She opened the door and was nearly tackled by the figure at the door. "Fry!"

Fry was hugging her around the waist, an absolute wreck. The eye-liner that had been scorched into his skin the day before was now healing and running down his face. His hair was a mess again. He was still wearing the clothes he had the night before, but without the jacket.

"Fry!" Amy brought him over to her couch and sat him down.

Fry sniveled and wiped his nose on his bare arm. "I didn't like that at all."

Amy rubbed her eyes. It was still only six thirty in the morning. "I take it you stayed over with Zapp?"

This made Fry cry harder. Amy waited patiently until he was done. "Uh-huh." He breathed in and out a few times. "And he woke up before me."

Amy started to laugh. She tried desperately to stop herself and finally succeeded. "So he knows it was you?"

Fry shook his head. "No. Or at least I hope not. He was still talking all…tender to me. I had had my back turned to him. I snuck out while he was getting us breakfast."

Amy nodded. "That was close. I was luckier than you were. Leela was still asleep when I woke up."

Fry nodded and tears started streaming down his face. "And I had to ride a bus up here! In these clothes! Creepy old guys whistled at me."

Amy smiled sadly. "Oh, Fry!" Amy hugged him around the neck and waited until he was done crying. When his sniveling slowed down considerably, she pushed him into an upright position. "Now that you're done freaking out, how was it?"

Fry's eyes nearly crossed in confusion. "What?"

Amy felt her own eyes light up. "Being a girl? It was exciting, right?"

Fry blinked. "I'm not sure. I'm actually trying to erase the memories, Amy."

Amy leaned closer. She grinned. "Were they good memories?"

"What?" Fry leaned back in alarm. "No! No, they were not!"

"If it wasn't Zapp Branigan, would they have been?"

Fry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He finally said, "I don't know."

--

Amy and Fry got their selves dressed (Amy had kept Fry's clothing with her) and headed to work.

Things went pretty normally for an hour or so. The Planet Express crew was out delivering a half-ton of salmonella to the disease planet. This left only the Professor, Hermes, Zoidberg, and Amy in the building. Then the Professor and Hermes had to leave for some "parent-child bonding" thing. As soon as they were gone, Zoidberg snuck out to go find some food.

Amy sighed. She hated being left alone. As an Intern, all she did anyway was get people things. When no-one was around, she was stuck trying to amuse herself. She went to the front room to see if anyone came in with any orders.

Amy wasn't all that surprised when Zapp returned. "Good morning, Zapp." This time she was sitting on the desk, having no papers to look through. "Are you here to see Leela? She left on a delivery."

Zapp Branigan peered around the room. "No," he said. "I'm here for your friend. Pelly Year."

Amy kicked her feet back and forth. "Well, sorry. She's not here."

Zapp frowned and nodded. He left without another word. Amy thought she was alone when the door opened again.

In sheer ecstasy, Amy leapt off the desk and tackled the visitor with hugs and kisses. "Kiffy!"

Kif sputtered for a few seconds. "Hello, Amy," he was finally able to say. "I thought that with Zapp preoccupied with his mysterious lover, I'd come and visit you."

Amy smiled and kissed him on the nose. "I haven't heard from you in days! You got back yesterday, right?"

Kif nodded. "Yes. But we were so busy with repairs and cleaning that I couldn't come and see you." He sighed. "But jackass found time to hook up with some poor woman."

Amy giggled. "Oh, that's too bad." She gripped Kif's hands and swung them back and forth. "Well guess what? We're the only two people in the building!"

They smiled at each other and Kif became slightly see-through. They went into the television room to sit on the couch.

Amy was busy kissing Kif when he pushed her away. "What is it, snuggle-bunny?"

Kif narrowed his eyes. "I detect subconscious guilt. What are you hiding?"

Amy thought back and determined it must have been her day as a man. "Oh, just something embarrassing I did a few days ago. It doesn't have anything to do with you, though."

Kif looked at her curiously. "What did you do?"

"I guess you could say I walked into a men's bathroom."

--

The guilt that Kif had picked up didn't stop Amy from trying the potion again. That Friday night, with no work the next day, Amy took a serving and went to bed.

Ira woke up where Amy had fallen asleep. He sat up, stretched, yawned, and stepped out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water into his face. He leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. "That Amy," he said out loud. "How could she go so long without drinking the stuff?" He rubbed some hair gel (a bit too feminine for his taste, but functional) into his short hair and spiked it up a little. He mussed up the bangs that Amy had kept so pristine. "I was getting tired of being just a memory. I have things to do."

Ira dressed in the clothing he had bought himself, which Amy had so nicely laundered for him. He left the cap.

Deciding he'd take the bus this time (Amy's father had mentioned being suspicious of a missing vehicle), Ira headed down to Earth. As he had said, he had things to do.

--

Ira knocked twice on Leela's door. He had in his right hand a bouquet of six Todaysies. The door opened to reveal Leela dressed in her everyday garb. She took one look at Ira, punched him in the right eye, and shut the door.

Ira reeled a bit from the impact, and then knocked again. This time Leela opened the door, took the genetically altered flowers, and slammed the door.

Ira knocked again. Leela swung the door open. She leaned on the doorframe. "What?!"

Ira made a cute little bow. "Good morning, Leela. How are you?"

"Worse than I was before I met you."

Ira pouted. "You mean you didn't enjoy our date?"

Leela rolled her eye. "Of course I enjoyed it. That's why I'm mad at you."

Ira put his hand to his chest. "What do you mean? Whatever did I do to offend you?"

"You left while I was sleeping!"

Ira nodded and kicked his feet on the carpet. "I know. That's why I'm here. To apologize."

"Apology _not_ accepted."

Leela was about to slam the door again when Ira caught it. "Please, Leela. I'd like to make it up somehow."

Leela opened the door again. "How?" she asked, scathingly, "Make-up sex?"

"You wound me to the quick, madam. I would not think of repeating the same mistake I did many nights ago. No, I was wondering if you would come to breakfast with me. Breakfast, m'lady. No one is seduced at nine in the morning."

Leela glared suspiciously at him. "I suppose we could. I am hungry."

Ira smiled. "Thank you."

The two headed off to the nearest diner. Ira held the door open for his date. Leela did not give any form of thanks, which was just about expected anyway. When the menu was given to Leela, she handed it back and said, "I'll take the most expensive item on the menu."

Ira didn't flinch. He had a credit card to Amy's daddy's bank account. He knew Leela just wanted to see what he would do. He turned to the waitress and said, "I'll have the same. And get us a pitcher of orange juice, as well."

Leela looked across the table at him. "What are you after?"

Ira smiled innocently. "I'll be honest with you, Leela. I do want to sleep with you again." He put his hand on hers as she started to leave. "Hear me out. I don't mean today, tomorrow, or any single time." Leela sat down again, reluctantly. "Sex isn't my _goal_.I just want us to be together." He raised his hands in a show of acquiesce. "I'm not suggesting marriage or anything. I just want to see you. On a regular basis."

Leela's huge eye seemed nearly to well up. It dried up just as suddenly. "So you're telling me that all you want is to _see_ me. And sex is an added bonus?"

Ira shrugged. "Basically."

Leela leaned back. She put her left arm over the booth's back and drummed her fingers on the table with her left. "I did enjoy your company, Ira. Hell, I even enjoyed the sex. What I didn't enjoy was your leaving me. It made feel like a two-cent whore. You know that?"

Ira nodded. "I know. I want to make this all better. If you know anything I could do for you, just say the word."

Leela twirled her hair. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Leela? I'd do anything for you."

"Stay over at my apartment tonight." She raised a hand to slow down his fantasies. "Down Rover. No sex. I want you to sleep in my bed, next to me. If you're still there the next morning, I'll give your proposal some thought."

Ira smiled. "That's all? I'd love to spend the night with you, Leela. I can't remember the last time I've had a sleepover."

--

Leela was relaxing on her bed, in classic Sims 2 style. Ira was in the kitchen, making some tea or something. Leela was dressed in very modest pajamas. They were pink and covered all of her arms and legs. There was a sort of thinness to them, though, that would test Ira just enough to prove himself.

Ira came in with a tray. There were two cups complete with the saucers balancing delicately. He set the tray down next to Leela and sat down next to her. Leela gripped one of the cups, but Ira took it back. He looked her straight in the eye. "That one's mine."

Leela took the other one. "Why? Does this have poison in it? You're not into necrophilia, are you?"

Ira laughed and grinned toothily. "No. I just mixed some of my medicine in this one."

"Medicine? Are you sick?"

Ira leaned back against the bed board. He was wearing basic lounge pants and no shirt. Leela found it kind of hard to pay attention to his answer. "No, not really. I have to take it every night to kind of stay myself."

This shocked her back into reality. Leela drew back. "Why? You're some kind of psychopath?"

Ira laughed again, this time more relaxed and sleepily. "No. I can't really explain it. It's not contagious, anyway. It's why I had to leave that one night. I had forgotten to bring it with me."

"Humph." Leela examined her fingernails. They were not as well groomed as Ira's. "You expect me to believe that?"

Ira took a sip of his tea. "No. But it's the truth, whether you believe it or not."

Leela sipped at her own tea. She watched Ira watch his bare feet. He drank his tea so delicately, even more so than she. Leela felt self-conscious, being more masculine than this man. She set her tea on her nightstand and pushed the empty tray under the bed. Ira had another nightstand on his side of the bed to put his own tea on. Leela leaned her head against Ira's shoulder. "I guess I'm in no position to disbelieve you. You are putting up with me, after all."

Ira put his tea down on the nightstand and put his left arm around Leela's shoulders.

**End of Chapter One**

_So here's a bit of trivia. The term "lesbian" comes from the female poet Sappho of Lesbos, who wrote poems to other women. Lesbos is a Greek island. The inhabitants are called Lesbians. I think it's interesting, anyway._

_So I planned this story to be a one-shot, but it's not going to happen. Give me some honest feedback. Be specific, too. Like I know that my transitions need work, but I would appreciate if you could pinpoint an exact part of the story that needs work. Say, a specific paragraph._

_Thanks!_

_LonelyArtist_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Futurama characters.

_Previously on "Miss Wong and Dr. Glow."_

"_There's a man in my bathroom!"_

"_Ira Glow. I like it."_

"_I need an escort. You seem decent."_

"_Um, I was wondering, if, that is if it's okay with you, if I could, you know…kiss you?"_

"_The father of your future children."_

"_I guess you could say I walked into a men's bathroom."_

"_Sex isn't my _goal_. I just want us to be together."_

**Miss Wong and Dr. Glow**

**Chapter Two**

Ira woke up in Leela's bed, with the owner sleeping on his chest. He scratched his chin and was delighted that it was still fuzzy. The potion had worked.

The top buttons of Leela's pajama shirt had come undone, and Ira had a clear view of her cleavage. He chuckled to himself.

The noise woke Leela, and she turned her head and smiled into Ira's face. "You're still here."

Ira craned his neck to kiss her on the nose.

"That's really…unexpected." Leela crawled up to a sitting position.

Ira sat up as well. "You expected me to leave?"

Leela sighed. "I guess."

"Why?" Ira put his hands on her knees.

"Well…every time I bring a man home, I either wake up to find him gone or wake up to find that I wish he _was_ gone."

Ira grinned. "So you didn't want me to leave."

Leela laughed. "No. I didn't."

Ira leaned in to kiss her. He meant it to be a short peck, but when he touched her lips, he couldn't stop himself. He and Leela kept their lips together for a few seconds, then pulled away. Leela's eye looked in to Ira's eyes and she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Ira put one hand on the back of Leela's head and the other on her back. Leela's arms wrapped around his neck. Ira opened his mouth and Leela's tongue slid in. Ira bit it gently and Leela giggled into his mouth. Ira broke the kiss and started to kiss Leela's neck and ear.

Leela gasped and slid her hands down Ira's torso. She bit his ear lobe and Ira started to kiss her face. He started to kiss her neck, and slowly worked his way down to her collar bone.

Leela laughed and pushed him away. "Okay, that's enough."

"What?" Ira satand put on his best puppy up -dog face. "Why?"

"Because it's too early in the morning for this. I don't have sex in the daytime unless I've been seeing the guy for a month."

"You have rules about when to have sex?" Ira managed to get one more kiss on the lips before Leela stopped him. He laughed. "How long do you have to be seeing a girl before you let her sleep with you?"

Leela's face turned red. "Ira! I don't do that kind of thing!"

"So you don't date women?"

"No!"

"What if you fell in love with her?"

"Ira! Do you just want to watch me with a woman?"

Ira shrugged. "It would be entertaining."

Leela crossed her arms. "Well, it won't happen."

Ira smiled. "Okay. I was teasing you, Leela." He laughed and whispered into Leela's ear, "If you ever want to see me sleep with a _man_, you just say the word!"

Leela gasped. "Ira! You're gay?"

"No." Ira kissed her on the cheek. "But I'd do anything for you. And I've heard that some girls like that kind of thing."

"Well, I don't!" Leela swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. "It's time we got up. You should go home."

Ira shimmied over to the end of the bed. "Did I offend you, Leela?"

Leela sighed. "No, not really. The mood's just gone." She kissed Ira on the nose. "But I'd be happy to see you again. I just need my me time right now."

Ira jumped out of bed and swung Leela off her feet into a sweeping kiss. He stood her back up and kissed her on the lips once more. "Very well, Miss Leela. I shall see you again very shortly."

---

Fry sat on a park bench with a bag of owl feed. He tossed the food to the pests and let his mind wander.

A half hour in to his meditation, Ira walked by. "Amy! What are you doing being Ira?"

Ira walked over. "I'm not Amy. Amy is a very different person from me."

Fry shrugged. "Okay. So, what are you doing being Ira?"

"I slept over with Leela."

Fry's hands clenched, crushing the owl feed into dust.

"Jealous?" Ira laughed. "Well, don't worry. I didn't get in her pants. I just slept." When Fry didn't look convinced, Ira restated things. "It was like a sleepover."

Fry stood up. "That's not the point, Amy. Ira, whatever. We don't know what could happen out of this! Leela could get hurt."

"No, that's the thing. She doesn't have to know! I'll just keep drinking the potion."

"You can't be Ira forever."

"Why not?"

"Because someone's going to miss Amy."

Ira laughed. "Yeah? Who? I'll send in my resignation to Planet Express and then nobody will know the difference. Who paid attention to Amy, anyway?"

"I did!" Fry yelled this at Ira, causing the latter to stagger back. He lowered his voice. "We had that thing together, remember? I was _attached_ to you! I almost had to experience you having sex with some guy!" He shuddered. "And Leela paid attention to you. You and Leela were the only women at Planet Express. That must have meant something."

"You forget, Fry. I'm not Amy. _We_ were never attached." Ira turned and walked away.

"Ira, wait!"

Ira kept walking, but soon felt Fry's hand on his shoulder.

"You can't _do_ this, Ira. I'll admit, Amy was never as close to me as Leela was, but I still loved her. Does this mean I can never have Amy back? And now you've stolen Leela, too!"

Ira turned to look at Fry. "Amy didn't love you, Fry. She was never really in love with anyone. She just slept around. But I love Leela. It's something completely new for me." He turned away again. "Sorry, Fry."

Fry watched Ira walk away. No matter how much Ira denied it, he was Amy. The way he swung his hips as he walked, the way his voice sung, the way he smirked when he said something catty, was all Amy. And the way that he made Fry think of the bedroom…that was Amy, too.

---

Zapp Brannigan strutted down the street, looking for a new conquest. The only human, though, was Fry, coming in his direction.

Zapp stopped in front of Fry. "Hello, sir. Are there any attractive women in this direction?"

Fry looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Sort of."

Fry peeked over Fry's head and saw another man walking away from them. "Hm…well, that's not exactly what I'm looking for. So. Have you seen Leela or--" Zapp rubbed his hands together, "--that lovely new redhead, Year?"

For some reason Zapp didn't understand, Fry shuddered. "Well, Leela's probably at home. As for Year, you're never going to see her again."

"What? What do you mean?" Zapp followed Fry as he continued on his way.

"I mean that she's gone. For good."

Zapp was startled by Fry's snapping. "Oh. Oh, I get it."

"What do you get?" Fry dug his hands deeper into his pockets and watched his feet as he walked.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Fry stopped mid-stride. He laughed. "No, Zapp. No." He clutched his sides and bend over. "Oh, Hell. That's the funniest thing I've heard this morning."

Zapp's spine straightened. "If you're insulting a lady's honor, sir, I will meet you at dawn with pistols."

Fry wiped a tear from his eyes. "No, Zapp. I just didn't know Year. At all."

"I see." Zapp let his shoulders slouch. "Well. Do you know where Year is?"

"I told you, Zapp, you'll never see her again."

---

Leela opened her door to find a bouquet in her face. She took the flowers and muttered, "Ira, I just saw you a couple of hours ago."

"Who's Ira?" Leela looked up and saw Zapp Brannigan leaning against her doorframe. "Well, whoever Ira is, you can forget about him. I know you were using him just to forget about how much you missed me, but I'm here now!"

Leela pursed her lips and narrowed her eye. She gave Zapp's flowers back and closed the door.

Zapp's muffled voice floated through the door. "Leela, darling! I'm sorry I was gone so long! But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I'll make up for all the time we spent apart!"

Leela opened the door again and furrowed her brow. "Zapp, all I can say to that is 'ew.' Besides, I've met someone else."

Zapp snuck around Leela's arm into her apartment. "Someone else? Who?" He peered around the room, as if he expected to see him there.

Leela sighed and closed the door behind her. "Nobody you need to know, Zapp. Now please get out."

"Who-is-it-who-is-it-who-is-it-who-IS-it?!" Zapp folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"His name is Ira Glow."

"Ira Glow?! What kind of pussy name is that?!"

Leela started pushing Zapp out the door. "It's the pussy name of a man who's treated me better than just about anyone, especially you!"

Zapp managed to stick his torso through the door before Leela closed it. "He was who you were expecting! So can't you pretend I'm him and treat me to some tender loving?"

"No!" Leela pushed Zapp's head back through the door and shut it, letting it lock itself.

"At least I got you flowers!"

---

Fry was a block away from the Robot Arms Apartments when he was nearly blown over by a gust of wind. When he had steadied himself, he looked up to see Zapp Brannigan in a recently acquired hover car. When the car lowered to the ground, Fry walked up to it.

"What are you doing? Isn't your ship scheduled to leave soon?"

Zapp checked his teeth in the rearview mirror before replying. "What? No. Maybe. But I won't be on it. I'm going to kill Ira Glow and elope with Pelly Year. I don't know which will happen first, it will depend on which person I find first. But I won't rest until both deeds are done!"

Fry sighed. "Zapp, I think there's something you should know. At least about Year."

Zapp raised an eyebrow. "Get in. I'm in a hurry."

Fry scolded himself for letting things go to far, but climbed in the car next to Zapp. He hoped things wouldn't get worse.

**To be continued…**

_Hi guys, sorry! I know it's been a long time!_

_I got some interesting reviews for the first chapter. Some people complained about the ZappxFry/Year thing. Sorry about that. But the summary clearly said "Slash and Femmeslash!" I guess maybe you don't know what slash is? That's man on man. Femmeslash is girl on girl. So unless you didn't know that (which I can't understand, everyone should!), I don't know how you didn't expect it. MAYBE a FryxBender? Ew. I don't understand the human and robot relationship. I mean…what is there? Maybe an emotional love, but how could any physical love take place?_

_I know these characters are very…out of character. I try my best, but it's hard to develop a story with Futurama's personalities. They're great and all but (Fry's especially) are kind of limited. Leela's is the best to work with. She's got the biggest variety in character. She can be ditzy one moment, and intelligent the next!_

_Good luck!_

_L.A._


End file.
